


Hinata's Fate

by DenzelBurry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenzelBurry/pseuds/DenzelBurry
Summary: Hinata, Sakura, and Ino are sent out on a mission by themselves to recover lost documents from a recently sacked caravan, but after reaching the target their mission ends up going south. Will Hinata and the rest of them escape from their new shackles or will they be broken by their new found hell.





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I created this story to be choice based each choice will either lead to a good ending or a bad one but it'll all depend on each choice you make that will lead to those outcomes, this story is currently a rough draft and due to my work schedule it is difficult to find time to write but once I'm able to I'll rewrite old chapters but for now I'm going to focus on completing the story first. So be prepared for temporary hiatuses though I promise I'll finish the story make it fun for the viewer to read.

Narrator: Thirteen old Hinata Hyūga walked alongside her fellow kunoichi Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, the three of them have recently been sent out on a mission to recover documents from a recently sacked caravan. Due to the many casualties caused from the recent invasion Konoha has been forced to send out more genins on B rank missions, Tsunade would not originally have picked these three for this mission but because of the failure that was the Sasuke retrieval mission many of the more skilled genin were injured so it was up to them to complete the task. Though the girls would soon find out that the mission is not what it had seemed to be.

Hinata: I wonder how Sakura and Ino are doing they've been through so much just a few past days almost losing everyone, I'm lucky enough that Kiba is safe but Neji is still recovering. I just hope they'll all make a full recovery but I can't guarantee it will come true.

Narrator: Hinata continues to be caught up in thought which causes her to bump into Sakura and Ino not noticing they made a complete stop causing her to bump into them and falling down onto the ground.

Sakura: Oh sorry Hinata are you okay.

Narrator: Sakura offers her hand to help Hinata backup, visibly embarrassed Hinata gives her hand to Sakura to help her pull her up.

Hinata: Yes I'm fine, it's just that these past couple of days have been mind a lot as late making me forget that there's a world outside of my head.

Sakura: Don't worry about it I know what you when, with the boys all in the hospital it's been taking a toll on all of us, with Sasuke gone and Naruto in critical condition it's hard to just ignore everything that happened.

Ino: Yeah you could say that again Chōji is still in a coma from the food pills and the doctors still aren't sure if he's going to be able to come out of it, and because of it Shikamaru's been blaming himself for everybody getting hurt like that.

Narrator: Ino visibly upset about the situation begins to tear up.

Ino: You know I've been thinking if we were all there you know me, you, Sakura, Tenten, hell maybe even just Shino maybe they wouldn't have gone all out like that hurting their bodies so much it…

Narrator: Being cut off by a hug from Sakura it helps Ino know settle down a bit.

Sakura: Don't beat yourself up Ino, there's not much we could do even if we tried the best we can do now is to support the village as best as we can by completing as many missions as we can so come on guys let's get this over with and get home.

Narrator: Both Ino and Hinata smile at her her words giving them a boost of confidence if only for a short while until they complete the mission, and so they continued walking for another hour until they stumble upon a sacked caravan.

Sakura: Hey guys look I looks like it our target let's go check it out.

Hinata: Sakura we should be careful we don't know if they're still any bandits here.

Ino: It'll be fine Hinata the carriage driver had said that the bandits only raided the carriage for any valuable to be worth anything to them so they probably took with the thought was really going left documents aren't could be very important to bandits.

Hinata: I suppose so but still need to be careful.

Sakura: It's fine Hinata just come on.

Narrator: Hinata sighing in defeat continues to walk with the girls letting her guard down ever so slightly, they reach the caravan and begin searching every nook and cranny for a crack in one of the wooden boards eventually Ino finds a cracked board and began to peel it back finding that documents were still intact.

Ino: Yes score one for me billboard.

Sakura: Haha very funny Ino-pig okay alright team let's get out of here we got what we needed.

Narrator: The girls all nod in agreement and leave carriage, but as soon as they leave Hinata begins to have an unsettling feeling like they're being watched.

Hinata: Guys I'm having funny feeling again like something is that right.

Sakura: Oh quit your worrying everything is fine we'll be home soon enough and then…

Narrator: As soon as Sakura said that a kunai swishes past her slightly cutting her cheek, causing the three of them to go into fighting stances.

Sakura: Dammit you were right Hinata, alright girls stay calm well figure this out.

Narrator: As Sakura said that several men begin to jump out of the trees surrounding a pathway they all having joy plastered on their almost like they just got a present.

Bandit 1: Well well well, would you look at this lads we just won ourselves three pretty ladies, now girls if you wouldn't mind coming with us we'll be nice and gentle with you but otherwise we'll have to get rough and tough with ya but we don't mind getting rough so it's your choice.

Ino: Shut up you disgusting pig.

Narrator: The bandits just chuckle and stare at the girls with lust in their eyes.

Hinata: What are we going to do, what are we going to do I knew should have scouted the area out before we approach the caravan this is all my fault, how are we going to get out of this, what would Naruto do in a situation like this.

Choice 1A: Run From Them.  
Choice 1B: Fight Them.  
Choice 1C: Surrender To Them.


	2. Choice 1A: Run

Hinata: Sakura, Ino there's too many of them we're going to have to try to make a run for it.

Ino: Hinata's right let's make a break for it.

Narrator: Sakura nods in agreement so the beginning running in the direction it came from, obviously not wanting them to get away the bandits block their path.

Sakura: Move out the way bastards.

Narrator: Sakura charges at the bandits blocking their way she punches two of them knocking them clean out, Ino provides cover by throwing paper bombs killing several bandits.

Bandit Leader: You bitches you'll pay for that, boys don't let them get away.

Narrator: The bandits begin to charge at the girls girls full force with the intent of capturing them, as their running one of the bandits are able to catch up with them and grab Ino.

Sakura: You get the hell away from her scum.

Narrator: Sakura lunges at the bandit holding Ino knocking him clean out, but due to this brief stop more bandits are able to catch up to them surrounding them and before they know it both Ino and Sakura get captured leaving only Hinata left, one of the bandits charges at Hinata.

Hinata: Byakugan!

Narrator Hinata activates for Byakugan and kills the bandit several more try to attack her but each one of them are unsuccessful leading them to their deaths what is more time passes more and more of them start to appear, both Ino and Sakura are helpless to stop the endlessly seeming number of bandits.

Sakura: Hinata run get the documents back to the village they'll send help, now run get out of here!

Narrator: Sakura is able to punch the Bandit that's holding her back to throw the documents to Hinata but she is immediately grabbed again and she is slammed to the ground along with Ino, Hinata looking at them with tears in her eyes begins to run again.

Hinata: I promise to get help I'm sorry I'll be back.

Narrator: Hinata knocks back a few more bandits before their leader tells them to stop pursuing her saying she's a lost cause and they'll need to finish up their business quickly, eventually Hinata it's out of sight but she begins to hear both Ino and Sakura screaming at the top of their lungs making her blood run cold but she couldn't stop she had to keep going she couldn't do anything she was too weak she had to keep running because of running was all she could do. Eventually Hinata makes it back to Konoha reporting to Tsunade that both Ino and Sakura we're captured I need to go save them immediately Tsunade sends two anbu to investigate the area but when they return they found no trace of Ino or Sakura and label them as dead. Hinata couldn't accept the fact that they might have been dead believing that they're still alive somewhere but no matter how hard she tried to figure out where the bandits took them, nothing turned up as days turned into weeks months into years the guilt of abandoning her friends ate her alive and eventually let her to commit suicide viewing herself as a failure as both a friend and a the Ninja. Her last wish was she will see both Ino and Sakura in the afterlife. So it wass Hinata's fate was one of sadness and misery not being able to accept and move on with her guilt she had allowed it to consume her to the core of her soul.

BAD END 1: Left Behind


	3. Choice 1C: Surrender

Narrator: Hianta looks down at her feet in defeat realizing that their carelessness left them vulnerable, she thought of all their opinions if they tried to run they might just capture them all regardless of how hard they try, they could try to fight them but that might just piss them off and there's too many of them to fight off even if they wanted to, their only option was to surrender and hope they'll have mercy on them.

Hinata: We.. we.. we should surrender you guys...

Narrator: Both Sakura and Ino looked at her baffled not expecting her to give up so easily.

Sakura: Come on Hinata we can do this if we just work together we can...

Hinata: Even if we fight to tooth and nail they'll still beat us we're way out classed and theirs too many of them to fight if we try to make a run for it they'll eventually catch up with us and still capture us there's no other option I'm sorry Sakura but this is our safest bet.

Ino: She's right we don't really have any other choice.

Narrator: Sakura sighing in defeat agrees with her two partners see that there is no possible way out of their predicament right now, they all drop their weapons and throw their arms up surrendering to the men.

Bandit Leader: Hahaha I knew you girls would make the right choice, alright boys it's time to have our fun finally breaking some new girls in, but since these ladies have been such great sports about this predicament we'll only break one of them in for now and I'll even throw in a bonus for them to pick which one we get to taste first.

Narrator: Some bandits of the chuckle others sigh in annoyance, but they listen to their leader awaiting for the girls to pick which one they're going to "break in". A million things ran in the girls minds but they could tell from the just in the men's eyes that they were fill with lust and desire for their bodies, realizing what they wanted from them and so one of the girls would have to step up and be the one to be willing to take the punishment from these brute's.

Choice 2A: Sacrifice Hinata  
Choice 2B: Sacrifice Sakura  
Choice 2C: Sacrifice Ino


End file.
